


Surprise

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety is impatient, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Roman spends the entire day in his and Anxiety’s room. Anxiety gets impatient and receives a surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of Prinxiety fluff cause the last piece I wrote was pure angst. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Anxiety was fed up. He hadn't seen boyfriend since breakfast that morning. Roman had disappeared into what had recently become their shared bedroom and told Anxiety to stay in the common room. The darker side has complied, though not before a good amount of complaining to the Prince. Now the sun had set and Morality and Logic were settled on the couch opposite Anxiety. The other two sides could see him getting more and more restless as the minutes ticked by. Ann went from tapping his fingers on the armrest to picking at the skin around his fingers and had now progressed to constantly fidgeting in his seat. Morality and Logic knew they wouldn't be able to help, the only one who could hadn't left the bedroom all day.  
Anxiety’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, to the bedroom door and back to the clock every few seconds. Why was Prince still in there? Was he avoiding him? Did he not love him anymore? Was there someone else? The thoughts worsened as the time crawled by until Anxiety couldn't it anymore. “That's it,” he growled, standing and storming over to the bedroom door. He banged on the door 3 times and stepped back, ready to kill the boy on the other side. There was no reply from the other side. Anxiety banged on the door again, this time louder. “Open the door, asshole!” He shouted.   
This time there was a reply. The door opened a crack and Roman’s face appeared. “Yes my love? Is anything wrong?” He asked sweetly, unfazed by Anxiety’s murderous glare. He had black smears of God-knows-what on his face and the casual clothes he was wearing.  
“You know what's wrong. You've been in that damn room all day doing god knows what. Open the door. Now.” Anxiety hissed.   
“I'm sorry Ann, I can't do that. It would ruin the surprise.”   
“What surprise?”   
“Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?”   
Anxiety threw his weight against the door, catching Roman by surprise. The door burst open and Anxiety barged past the other as Roman tried to quickly get a grip on the door and slam it shut. The darker side’s jaw dropped when he saw what Roman had been working on. Half the room had been changed from it’s regal white colour to a midnight black. Anxiety had a half of the room that fit his personality perfectly. His possessions had been organised neatly on some shelves that hadn't been there before and his clothes, that had just been in boxes at the start of the day, had been placed into the wardrobe that had previously been full of Roman’s clothing.   
“Y-you did this?” Anxiety asked.   
“I thought since this is now our room it should show your personality too,” Roman explained.   
“This is what you've been doing all day?”Anxiety said.  
“Uh-huh. It took longer than I thought. You like it?” Roman wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and pulled him backwards into his chest.   
“Ro…I love it,” Anxiety breathed. He turned around andpulled the sleeve of his hoodie up to wipe what he now knew was paint off of Roman's face. “I have one question though…”   
“And what is that?” Roman asked.   
“How the hell did you manage to fit my clothes in the wardrobe? It was full of your clothes this morning.”   
“I may have made some sacrifices...”  
“You threw out your clothes for me?” He gasped.   
“Well some, not all. Just the old ones,” Roman replied.   
“Still, I can't believe you'd do that for me.”   
“My love, if it meant having you here I'd move the moon and stars for you.”   
Anxiety burrowed his face into Roman's chest, not wanting the other to see the tears of happiness that were flowing down his face. “I love you so so much,” he mumbled.   
“I love you too,” Roman replied, removing the dark personality’s face from his chest to give him a tender and sweet kiss. Anxiety kissed back, feeling content. Feeling like he finally belonged here. In Roman’s room. In their room.


End file.
